


Kiss the ‘Bride’

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [70]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony and Loki get married twice.





	Kiss the ‘Bride’

**Author's Note:**

> PURE FLUFF. 
> 
> That is all.

Loki would normally complain about being given the role of the girl in any game he played with his brother, but when Thor’s friend Tony leant in close to him and whispered, “It’s okay, we can both be the boys. We just won’t tell Thor.” 

Well, Loki didn’t mind it so much. He also smiled shyly at the other boy and whispered back, “Okay.”

He was rewarded by a flash of Tony’s bright smile before he ran off to help Thor set things up. Loki trailed along afterwards. He didn’t often get to play with Thor or his friends because Thor preferred not to have him around. Loki always liked it when Tony came, because Tony was the nicest and always invited him to join.

Tony was two years older than him. He was eight, like Thor, but he was fun and friendly and kind.

Thor still grumbled about Loki being involved, but he didn’t have a choice as he needed a third person in order to play the game.

But, when Tony reached out to grab Loki’s hand and grinned at him, Loki didn’t mind about Thor’s grumpiness. In fact, Loki forgot all about Thor by the time he was standing in front of his brother with Tony swinging their joined hands and smiling widely. 

Loki could only think about Tony when Thor announced proudly, “You may kiss the bride!” 

Loki giggled madly as Tony leant in close and kissed his cheek. He also blushed as he was pulled along by Tony to continue with Thor’s game about “weddings”.

And twenty three years later, on a beach instead of in a backyard, Loki’s attention was still on Tony as they stood in the same position all over again.

This time they were in suits and Thor was standing beside Loki rather than at a makeshift podium. Tony was still smiling incredibly brightly and Loki was matching the expression with just as much happiness.

This time, there was no ‘ _kiss the bride_ ’ and there was no chaste brush to Loki’s cheek.

This time, Tony leant forward and Loki met his lover halfway, kissing his _husband_ to a round of cheers and applause as they held on tightly to the hands of the man they loved – as they finally, _truly_ performed the promise they’d childishly made to each other so many years ago.

This time they said ‘ _I do_ ’ and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine how cute these two would have been growing up? And how Loki works out he likes boys (specifically, one boy in particular.) How he's a little bit terrified but still goes to Tony for cuddles and to feel safe at fourteen when he's so worried about everything. He confesses it to Tony and then when Tony takes it fine (admits he likes boys too) he relaxes.
> 
> Loki stays quiet about the rest but admits he likes _Tony_ maybe a year later, on his birthday when Tony's been pestering him for weeks about what he wants for his birthday. He blurts it out, and Tony is surprised but then Tony leans in close and gives him his first kiss and Loki's heart pounds. 
> 
> They have a lot of ups and downs and screaming rows as the years pass. Loki goes through a bad patch when he finds out he was adopted and pushes everyone, even Tony away. They break up for months on end, one time for even a year (seeing other people in the meantime), but they keep coming back to each other. They keep _loving_ each other. 
> 
> And by the time Loki is twenty-four and Tony is twenty-six, they move in together and things start to become comfortable and domestic and "forever" even if it's still three years before Tony will propose and another two before they'll get married. But it doesn't matter, what matters is they've grown up to become the sassy, smug, sarcastic shits we know and love. They've also probably got a cat, three robots and a snake. But that's okay, because this is their family and they're happy, and they love each other to bits and that's all that really matters :)
> 
> And ahem, end my ramble. ~~Happy now, **Mamitadolls**? XD~~


End file.
